Shattered
by BelleBelles
Summary: After walking back from the Library on the eve of Hogwarts Valentine's Ball, Hermione heard splashing coming from Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. What met her site was something she would never forget. SUBMITTED FOR DRAMIONE LOVE 2013 Fest on Live Journal.


**Shattered**

O.o.O

**Pairing(s):** Draco & Hermione, with mention of Harry & Ginny and Ron & Lavender

**Rating**: M

**Prompt#/Self-Prompt:** I was going to use a prompt # originally, but I found magic imagining Hermione and Draco in a corridor, with one of them waiting for the other in a room.

**Warnings (if any):** Major character death.

**Spoilers (if any):** Tragic Romance, The Final Battle

**Author's Notes:** I'd just like to thank RZZMG for being supportive, along with a HUGE thank you to my good friend R, who I was able to discuss this with as my mind continually changed.

**This was written for the 2013 Dramione Love Valentine's Fest.**

**Disclaimer:** "Harry Potter" is the property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. This work of fiction/art was created entirely for fun, not for profit, and no copyright infringement is intended

O.o.O

If all things ended in fairy tales, then Hermione Granger would be the happiest Princess of them all.

But this isn't a fairy tale.

Nor is it a book.

This is merely a group of lines and paragraphs depicting the love that was found and tragically lost on a battlefield; where sparks prove to be dangerous and hurtful, even if they are pretty colours when shot out of a wand.

This was a day of Love.

A day of Sacrifice.

O.o.O

Amidst the blasts and cacophony that the war ensued, two hearts met in a secluded corridor.

One pulled the other into the classroom, spinning around she gasped a breath of relief; and flung her arms around the man she had been longing to see. Tears streaked down her face as he held her close, murmuring sweet nothings into her ear as he ran his fingers through her mussed up hair. When she finally relaxed into a calmer state, she looked up into his mercurial silver eyes.

She saw Pain.

Regret.

Guilt.

And the most important emotion of all…

Love.

Love, it was the one and only spark that joined them together.

It mattered not what was going on around them in that current moment, as they heard the shouts and cries of fellow comrades, in that moment, it was _just them_.

In that dark, cool room with only the light of the moon and the sparks of spells shooting through the air, Hermione and Draco stood there, staring at each other. Memorising the contours of each other's face, as memories of yesteryear flowed between them.

O.o.O

_Flashback: Valentine's Day, Sixth Year._

It was the eve of Valentine's Day, and in just under twelve hours, the boys and girls of Hogwart's would be waltzing around the pink and red themed Great Hall for the 'Cupid's Ball.'

Everyone but Hermione Granger, that is.

Why?

Well, let's see. Ron was still grotesquely attached to Lavender brown, Harry and Ginny were finally together, and the boy that she did have a smattering of feelings for would never in a million years look her way.

After all, he was a Slytherin and would never deign to lower himself to her mudblood status.

Despite this, she still kept up her wishful thinking that he would one day notice her, fall madly in love with her and that he would move on from his pureblood prejudice. He would find her charmingly attractive, find her ochre brown eyes irresistible, and would want to kiss her cupid bow lips until they were puffy and red from the amount of snogging they had done.

Heaving a sigh, she left the common room and went down to the library to get a head start on the transfiguration and charm essays that were due on Monday and Tuesday respectively.

Plonking down in her favourite nook of the library, she began her work.

Unfortunately, there was no stopping the constant quiet chatter and odd bouts of laughter as girls began talking about the ball and the boys discussing who they were on the prowl for come tomorrow night.

Giving up, she left the library and made her way back to Gryffindor tower.

Rousing her suspicion though as she made her way back was the loud splashing of water coming from Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Knowing that as her job as a prefect was to keep things in order, she headed towards the door, and slipped in through the open crack.

The sight that she had come across caused a jolt of sympathy and surprise. Here she was, staring at a broken boy, sobbing and splashing water everywhere in anger, as he complained about how he couldn't go through with the task. As he lashed out at Myrtle, he withdrew his left arm and pulled up his sleeve, arousing a loud gasp to fall from Hermione's lips.

He had the mark.

And he now knew that she knew as he spun around, his face livid at being discovered in such a state.

Advancing upon her in a vicious manner, she yelped out a small cry of help.

Yet by the time she had done so, he had shoved her back against the door, closing it and looked into her frightened yet fierce eyes.

He saw her vulnerability; she saw how damaged he was.

O.o.O

It was in that moment, when their eyes met, that their tragic love story began.

O.o.O

_Present_

"I've missed you so much, Hermione," whispered Draco, as he leant down and touched his lips to hers.

The kiss was a sensual one, slow building. Soft touches, memorising the feel of her lips on his and she in turn, flicked her tongue across his lips, gently nibbling on his bottom lip before he opened up. Passion erupted before them, as they both felt that warm surge come between them once more. The longing, the need, the feel to be together grew with every breath they drew.

Draco pushed aside her coat, and let his hand wander up underneath her, squeezing and touching her in the places that made her wet.

Shivering, Hermione moved one hand to the back of his head, curling her fingers at the nape of his neck as the other moved down towards his long, hard and engorged member. Touching and squeezing him, finding the rhythm that made him moan.

"We have to make this quick, the war waits for no one," gasped Draco, as he felt Hermione nod her head in agreement.

As she wrenched her top off, he pulled off both of their pants. Backing into the wall, Hermione wrapped her legs around him as he thrust into her.

It was quick, but at the same time, the love shone in both of their eyes as they came, Hermione first with a shout of ecstasy, Draco following soon after as he moaned her name and once more covered his lips with hers.

Coming down from her high Hermione glanced around their small, secluded room.

She hated the thought that she would have to leave this sanctuary and fight once more, but as she looked at Draco she knew that the victory would be worth it.

He was hers.

She was his.

Time for talk would come later, but right now, they had a war to face.

A war to win.

Smiling at the thought, she picked up her top, pulled up her pants and took Draco's hand.

"Come on, we have a war to win," smiled Hermione as she led them out into the corridor.

O.o.O

_Five Years Later_

"Mummy, where's Daddy? All my friends in kindy have a Daddy, where's mine?" cried out a small golden blonde, curly haired boy.

Looking down into her son's storm silver eyes, Hermione tried to hold in her tears as the one question she dreaded to answer was finally asked.

"Oh Scorpius," muttered Hermione as she clutched her son to her chest, trying to rock him to sleep as unshed tears rolled down her eyes.

Feeling the wetness on top of his head, he struggled out of his mother's hold and looked up into her warm, brown eyes.

"Mummy, why are you crying?" he asked in a whisper soft voice as his small dainty hand fell upon her damp cheek.

"Your Daddy was a hero, Scorpius," whispered Hermione, as another tear ran down her age defying face. "H-he was a hero that saved mummy's life," she rasped as images of the Final Battle flashed before her eyes.

Unable to keep the tears at bay, she once again clung onto Scorpius as he gave out a little whimper, scared and upset about how his mummy was reacting.

Flashes of colours rocked through Hermione, the crazy face of Bellatrix cackling over the still and prone figure of Draco, the flash of green right before he jumped in front of Hermione, the loud cry of a cut off 'I love you' coming from Draco's lips as he made that jump, the orange and hazy circle of death as Bellatrix and Hermione faced off, the red, green, yellow, blue and white flashes of spells reverberating across the circle, the shattering fragments of Bellatrix Lestrange.

Heaving a sob, Hermione wrapped her precious son up in bed with the doona, kissed his sleeping cheek and left the room.

It was exactly five years ago to the day that Hermione had lost her One. True. Love.

And there was never a day that went by when Hermione wished that she had paid attention for just that one second on the battlefield. That one second where she would have been able to save both of their lives.


End file.
